NeverNever YAOI SAIGAA
by mayinZO
Summary: Sai se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve, osea que cuando va a alguna casa, el pez deja de nadar...U Hasta que un día se topa con un ángel de ojos aguamarinas mucho más joven que él. Un sentimiento empieza a crecer en su interior desde ese encuentro...
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 10 AM cuando, en la recamara de un hotel cualquiera, una chica rubia dormía después de haber pasado una noche de pasión con el hombre más guapo que había conocido.

Comenzó a removerse en la cama, abrió sus ojos color azul cielo. Se incorporó en la cama, sonriendo al recordar la noche anterior.

-¡Cariño!- exclamó

Al no obtener respuesta, envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas blancas y comenzó a buscar a su apuesto amante.

-¿Cielo?- llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Buscó por todos los lugares de la casa y no había ni rastro de él, su rostro fue invadido por el pánico al saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su amante de una noche la había dejado tirada en un hotel.

Lagrimas de desesperación cayeron de sus mejillas.

-¡Sai!-gritó con furia mientras lloraba.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, un apuesto moreno desayunaba en un restaurante italiano, al que iba casi todos los días.

Mientras comía era presa de unas chicas que se lo comían con la mirada en vez de comerse sus platos de pasta.

Sai ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de todos sobre el. Era el pan de cada día. Y la mayoría de las veces se aprovechaba de esa cualidad para controlar un poco a la gente o para ligues de una noche.

Esa era la vida de Sai: desayuno, fiestas y sexo. Nunca se acostaba con la misma chica, cada noche era una distinta, cada chica más tonta que la anterior, pensaba el. Con los chicos era lo mismo.

Sai atraía a toda la gente. Moreno de piel pálida, ojos profundos y negros, cuerpo atlético y delgado que siempre cubría con prendas color negro.

En ningún momento de sus 22 años de vida, había sentido amor. Nadie sabía como había llegado a ser así, el nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

Sai nunca se había enamorado de nadie, ni pensaba hacerlo…

…como si fuera algo que se pudiera elegir

* * *

Volviendo al desayuno, Sai ya se había terminado su platillo de espaguetis con crema, el platillo de todos los lunes.

Lo que Sai tenía de atractivo, lo tenía de obsesivo compulsivo.

Tenía un platillo para cada día de la semana, la lasaña del jueves no se podía tomar, de ninguna manera, el martes, ya que tocaba pizza ese día.

Lo perfeccionista lo había sacado por ser dibujando, cada pequeña cosa fuera de lugar lo sacaba de quicio.

Siempre usaba ropa negra, por su gusto por ese color y porque además contrasta con su piel.

Pocas personas conocían esa faceta de su vida, ya que ocupaba más su tiempo en estar entre las piernas de los demás que en hablar de su vida.

El en ocasiones de consideraba raro-extraño. Era alguien obsesionado con el sexo, la fiesta, el erotismo y la perfección.

-Disculpe…-habló una tímida voz.

El chico levantó la vista hacia la voz que le había hablado. La camarera muy nerviosa y con la cara totalmente roja no paraba de temblar mientras le hablaba.

-S...se… ¿se le ofrece algo más?-

Sai se levantó de su asiento, lo que hizo saltar a la chica, que miró hacia el suelo con el rostro como un tomate. Se sorprendió al sentir como los delgados y pálidos dedos del joven le sujetaban el mentón, alzando su rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Le extendió un billete frente a los ojos con la mano que tenía libre.

-No se me ofrece nada más- le sonrío- Gracias- quitó la manos de su mentón, tomó la mano temblorosa de la chica y le puso el billete- quédate con el cambio- le guiño un ojo para luego pasar de largo e irse tranquilamente sin voltear a ver como la camarera se desmayaba.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, entro a su habitación donde se encontraba su cama King-size con sabanas negras de seda.

Se acostó en la cama con pereza. Eran apenas las 13:00, se suponía que hoy también habría fiesta en la noche. Y ahora lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar de no tener que usar sonrisas falsas por un momento y descansar de ese mundo que le esperaba afuera.

Cerró los ojos…y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Se despertó en la noche, había dormido más de siete horas y ya tenía que irse, seguramente no dormiría esa noche por cualquier razón que fuera. Se puso una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos pantalones muy ajustados, junto con unas botas de cuero con cadenas a los costados, se puso cuidadosamente sus guantes de cuero negro y se dispuso a salir.

Estaba nevando.

Mientras caminaba sentía las miradas a su alrededor. Caminó tranquilamente hasta que…

-¡Déjenme en paz!-

Esa voz detuvo su paso de forma brusca, su mirada recorrió la calle nevada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un chico estaba siendo molestado por dos hombres que intentaban tocarlo.

-Eres muy lindo ¿sabes?- uno de los hombres intentó tocar su rostro pero se apartó.

Sai caminó sin pensarlo siquiera, hasta donde estaban, sin saber por que de repente se sentía increíblemente enojado.

-¡Aléjense de mi! ¡Por favor!- trató de correr pero el otro hombre lo agarró bruscamente del brazo a lo que el chico se quejo de dolor.

Sai apretó el brazo del hombre que sujetaba al pequeño, haciendo que se quejara de dolor, soltando inmediatamente al niño.

-Creo que él dijo muy claramente- los miró con furia- que no los quiere cerca-

Los hombres carraspearon y se fueron corriendo bajo la mirada de ultratumba del moreno.

-Muchas gracias-

Sai se percató de repente de lo que acababa de hacer: había salvado a un desconocido. Se volteó para verlo.

Un encantador chico pelirrojo de ojos color aguamarina, delineados por un contorno negro que le daban más profundidad a su mirada, piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía y un cuerpo pequeño y delgado.

Sai se le quedó mirando idiotizado. El chico bajo la mirada y su bello rostro infantil adquirió un encantador tono rosa.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sai se sonrojó.


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto el pelirrojo le dio las gracias se fue corriendo, dejando al mayor atontado y sonrojado. Siguió al pequeño con la mirada hasta que estuvo tan lejos que lo perdió de vista.

Se quedó ahí, estático, viendo hacia el infinito hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguramente tendría cara de idiota en ese momento. Y todo por un pequeño niño.

Siguió caminando tratando de no pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos … más no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. (Sai dándose de golpes en la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos) La imagen de la encantadora expresión asustada del niño de hermosos ojos no se iba. Sus mejillas coloradas, su pequeño cuerpo …

Se sonrojó de golpe solo de pensarlo. Se sentía como un pederasta. (gotita)

Caminaba con la mirada perdida por la calle en dirección a donde había ido el chico con la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo.

-¡Sai!- el moreno sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y lo sostenían con una fuerza estranguladora.

- … Sakura- tomó los brazos de la pequeña pelirrosa y los separó de él con delicadeza.

Haruno Sakura, cabello rosa, ojos verdes, muy linda. Había pasado una noche con ella hace unos años, pero era una amistad lo que tenía con ella, y nada más

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le agarró las manos y empezó a saltar- ¡Hoy hay fiesta!-

-Ahora no me siento con animo, Sakura- le sonrió y siguió caminando.

La chica se quedo sorprendida por la actitud del moreno, que estaba con cara de angustia y caminaba de forma apresurada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Sai- lo siguió intentando seguir su acelerado paso.

-¡No me ocurre nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!- Sakura se asustó cuando el joven gritó, él se dio cuenta y se giro ante la mirada asustada de la chica y suspiro.

-Lo siento, Sakura … no se que me paso- se paso la mano por la cabeza- he tenido una, muy rara, noche y me parece que me he desquitado contigo-

-Nunca te había visto así- se acercó con expresión preocupada- parece como si …-

Estaba nervioso y … tenso … no era él en absoluto. Y seguramente Sakura lo haría hablar, por más que el se negara. Por eso era mejor alejarse de ella.

-Parece como si … algo te inquietara mucho- lo miró fijamente- algo que no quieres contar y menos a mi-

¡Maldición! Es demasiado lista.

-Para nada …- (gotita) La joven se acerco haciendo que el otro retrocediera.

-Sai, cariño, si pasa algo me lo puedes decir-

Se imaginó que la cara que tendría en ese momento sería la de una persona trastornada a la que se le habían acabado los medicamentos para los nervios.

Solo de pensar que lo que lo tenía así era un pequeño niño lo hacía querer suicidarse.

La joven rosa lo miraba atenta esperando alguna respuesta por parte de aquella persona que tenía un caos mental.

El moreno sintió como el calor comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas a lo que se quedo estático.

Era un espectáculo de un chico con el rostro como un semáforo y una chica con los ojos como platos.

-Sai-kun también se sonroja- se puso roja y empezó a temblar- siempre pensé que eras una especie de semental robot al que no le circulaba la sangre-

El otro se tapó la cara con la mano intentando inútilmente que no viera su expresión en ese momento.

-¡Oh! ¡Rayos! Ahora si que me muero de curiosidad-una Sakura chibi agitaba sus brazos incontrolablemente- ¿Será una chica tal vez?- daba vueltas ilusionada- Me pondría bastante celosa, lo admito, pero igual sería tía después y … ¿Sai?-

El chico se había esfumado dejando una estela de humo.

Había aprovechado la distracción de la pelirrosa para, prácticamente ,huir de ella.

-Sai malo-

* * *

Eran las 21:45 cuando llegó a su casa corriendo, abriendo la puerta frenéticamente y entrando corriendo quitándose la roa y dejándola tirada por el suelo para después acostarse su cama.

Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón saliéndosele del pecho. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando calmarse y miró distraídamente el techo.

Se inclinó para tomar un cuaderno de debajo de la cama junto con un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar todo lo que sus recuerdos le permitían.

Terminó uno y siguió con otro y otro, hasta llegar a hacer más de 20 dibujos en menos de una hora.

Captando cada detalle del pequeño pelirrojo, sus ojos, sus labios..

No quería olvidarlo.

Incluso empezaba a tener miedo de olvidar a ese precioso ser, por eso ni 20 dibujos eran suficientes.

Al terminar el último dibujo se quedo observándolo, sorprendiéndose de lo marcado que estaba en su mente el recuerdo con tan solo haberlo visto una vez durante unos minutos.

Pasó su dedo por todos los trazos que completaban el cuerpo del niño, deteniéndose en su rostro.

-Tengo que encontrarte- Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Era la primera vez en años que Sai dormía en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Qué bien había dormido!

Solito en la cama kingsize. Había olvidado lo cómoda que era su cama.

Agradeció que nadie lo hubiera visto hace unas horas, como se había ido de su casa pensando que era un hotel. Lo que hacía que menos ganas tuviera de levantarse.

Su cuaderno de dibujos estaba tirado en el suelo junto a la cama, a lo que lo recogió viendo al mismo tiempo los dibujos que había hecho la noche anterior. Veía una y otra vez al ser que estaba en los dibujos con todas las expresiones que había podido apreciar en los 2 minutos que lo había visto.

Se levantó de la cama con desgana, se vistió y salió de la casa rumbo al supermercado. Caminó, bajo las miradas de las chicas, distraídamente hasta que llegó a su destino.

Tenía que comprar pan, mucho pan, le encantaba el pan, desde muy pequeño, recordaba como de pequeño le robaba las barras de pan al señor panadero y como este lo perseguía como un energúmeno, mientras el corría y comía a la vez.

Miró a la panadera fijamente y le dijo una sola frase.

"Quiero pan"

La chica rápidamente (y muy colorada) le dio unas 10 barras de pan.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió y pagó

Salió del supermercado con paso ligero, como acariciando el suelo en vez de pisarlo. Tenía sueño, hambre y una sensación de que le faltaba algo. Mordió la punta de la barra de pan con aburrimiento, mientras caminaba hasta su casa.

El camino hasta su vivienda hacía que pasara junto a un parque todos los días. Por lo que se puso a observar todo lo que pasaba: unos niños jugaban a las canicas, una señora paseaba a su bebe en una carriola, en una de las bancas estaba un anciano hablando con un pequeño niño pelirrojo, una rana en…

¡Un pequeño niño pelirrojo!

Vestido de blanco entero, cabellos rojos como el más vivo fuego, ojos delineados en negro y de color claro.

¡Era él!

(Sai casi atragantándose con la barra de pan que sujetaba)

Vio como el niño se despedía del anciano para después irse corriendo, lo que hizo que el moreno saliera corriendo como loco, con el bocado de pan en la boca, tras el chico.

Estaba ahí. Era él. Lo había encontrado.

-¡Espera!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el niño se detuviera de pronto y se volteara fijando su mirada aguamarina en el mayor con sorpresa.

Se quedó observándolo.

Tan lindo y pequeñito, con esos ojos tan hermosos.

"Como un ángel"

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos durante 5 minutos o más.

-Ah…-parpadeó un poco y sonrió- usted es quien me salvo ayer-

Tenía una sonrisa preciosa (babas)

-Muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia (la clásica japonesa)- me alegró verlo de nuevo- se giró dispuesto a irse.

Sai rápidamente poso su mano en la cintura del menor y lo giró de tal manera que quedó pegado a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El chico era muy pequeño, comparado con él, que medía 1,87m, por lo que inclinó su rostro hasta quedar casi pegado al del otro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

El pelirrojo tragó saliva muy rojo y respondió.

-Gaara-

El moreno lo miró con ternura.

-Gaa-chan- le pareció un nombre hermoso…

-Y usted ¿cómo se llama?-

Verlo y escuchar su voz era todo un…alivio…

-Me llamo Sai, pequeño-

-Sai-san ¿qué edad tiene?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

-Tengo 22 años-lo miraba fijamente

-Yo tengo 10 años…así que tenemos 12 años de diferencia- alzó uno de sus deditos en señal de descubrimiento.

Sai no quería apartar los ojos de ese ángel pelirrojo y pequeño, le inspiraba mucha ternura y el deseo de protegerlo crecía en su interior sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Sentía como ese sentimiento parecía algo enfermizo.

-Gaa-chan es tan pequeño y frágil- lo fue soltando suavemente- ¿Qué haces aquí solito?...no querrás que vuelva a pasar lo de ayer-

-¡Para nada1- exclamó con una adorable expresión molesta- no me gusta nada que las personas me acosen-

-Creo que, hasta para mí, es totalmente tentador acosarte- se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

El pequeño sonrió sonrojado.

-Si Sai-san me acosara no me importaría- junto sus deditos índice tímidamente.

Sai se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo y puro? Iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba.

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Es que…me escape del orfanato- bajó la mirada-Soy huérfano-

Tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan solo…el solo pensamiento de esa criatura sola en una habitación de orfanato donde todos se comportarían crueles con él, lo hacía recordar como hace unos años, un pequeño moreno lloraba rogándole a dios que eso acabara…El sabía lo que era eso, lo había vivido…

Una idea un tanto descabellada cruzó por su mente. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura del menor.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi casa?...no quiero dejarte solo…no soportaría- su voz se convirtió en un susurro

Sai sentía que era algo atrevido por su parte pedirle que se fuera con él, sin ser familiar, sin noviazgo y sin propuesta de matrimonio (gotita)

La proposición tomó por sorpresa al menor.

-No quiero molestar a Sai-san- se mostró un poco triste.

-¡Para nada!- elevó al pequeño entre sus brazos como si fuera una novia, haciendo que el rostro del otro adquiriera un tierno tono carmesí- No serás ninguna molestia, Gaa-chan- apoyó su cabeza en la cabecita pelirroja mientras caminaba hasta su casa, disfrutando de la compañía del pequeño ángel que tenía entre sus brazos.

Al llegar, el pequeño se puso a admirar la casa, sorprendido.

-¡Sai-san! Su casa es muy grande y bonita- sonrió emocionado.

Ese niño lo hacía derretirse de lo adorable que podía llegar a ser.

-Me alegra que te guste- sonrió con ternura mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en la entrada-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras voy a bañarme- dejó el pan en la cocina.

-De acuerdo, Sai-san- le sonrió.

-Ahora vuelvo- se dirigió al baño con el corazón a mil por hora.

Su baño tenía azulejos negros y blancos, y todo estaba tan limpio que reflejaba.

El moreno entró como ráfaga de viento, cerró la puerta y se desvistió rápidamente.

Se encontraba bajo la regadera cuando empezó a pensar que había sido una idea realmente descabellada vivir con la única persona que hacía que se pusiera nervioso de esa manera. El agua fría que salía de la regadera no le quitaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas pálidas, lo que hacía que se notara aún más.

Por un momento se odio a sí mismo por ser tan débil ante la inocencia y pureza de ese niño (Sai golpeándose la cabeza con el bote de champú hasta sangrar)ßdesesperación

Terminó de bañarse y se puso su pijama de color negro. Al salir observó como a la entrada de su habitación estaba en el suelo la ropa blanca del niño.

(Sai con ojos como platos)

Al entrar a su habitación se quedó sorprendido.

El niño estaba acostado en su cama, vistiendo una de las camisas negras de manga larga del mayor, que le quedaba muy grande, lo que hacía que le llegara hasta los muslos, dejando ver unas encantadoras piernas pálidas.

Era la primera vez que Sai se desangraba en el suelo…

Estaba dormido placidamente. El mayor le miró maravillado por la belleza que poseía. Se acostó junto a él, mirándolo dormir.

Tomó el cuaderno de debajo de la cama y se puso a dibujar al pequeño durmiente.

El delineado perfecto de sus ojos, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, los labios rosas un poco entreabiertos, las curvas de su cuerpo casi celestiales bajo la holgada camisa.

A pesar de ser un niño, su rostro, su cuerpo, su respiración casi inaudible…eran un espectáculo sumamente lleno de erotismo, que apenas podía soportar…

Mientras dormía soltaba tiernos gemiditos, lo que ponía nervioso al mayor que estaba terminando el dibujo. Miró al niño por un momento admirando sus aguamarinas para después seguir dibujando.

(Sonido de disco rayado)

…si podía ver sus aguamarinas…significaba que…

En ese momento de razonamiento el niño lo miraba con un intenso sonrojo y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sai-san… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? –Desvió los ojitos- tan fijamente-

-Por nada- rápidamente escondió el cuaderno detrás suya- Solo me daba cuenta de que te cambiaste de ropa- sonrió nervioso.

-¡Ah! Lo siento por ponerme esta ropa sin permiso- se incorporó y la camisa era tan holgada que cayó un poco, dejando ver su cuello y sus pálidos hombros.

-¡No! Si te queda de maravilla (tomate)- "¡¿Cómo es que le queda tan bien?!"

-Gracias, Sai-san- sonrió inocentemente. Sai se quedó mirándolo embobado, acarició una de las mejillas del niño.

-Eres una preciosidad-

Al ver como el chico se ponía totalmente rojo, supo que había pensado en voz alta.

Algo muy raro le ocurría Ese chico hacía que él se comportara de una forma extraña.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así- sonrió ruborizado.

Sai no entendía lo que le ocurría, el no se ponía nervioso nunca, ni pensaba en voz alta, ni se sonrojaba.

Solo de acercarse al pequeño, se ponía a temblar como una gelatina y se le aceleraba el corazón. De pronto sintió como el menor se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

-Sai-san ha sido muy bueno conmigo- puso una de sus manitas en el pecho del mayor, que empezó a ponerme mucho más nervioso que antes- Muchas gracias-

-No es nada, pequeño- acarició la mano que descansaba en su pecho.

Minutos después, se quedó dormido ante la mirada del moreno que lo observaba como si fuera un cuadro sublime.

Era una auténtica obra de arte.


	4. Chapter 4

Tan bello era dormido, que a pesar de haber dormido más de 7 horas, Sai no se atrevía a despertarlo. En vez de eso, lo observaba con total atención.

Gaara…

El pequeño niño pelirrojo al que había llevado a su casa, y que ahora estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Estaba empezando a anochecer, por lo que Sai encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche para poder seguir observando al niño. El pelirrojo, aun dormido, agarró una de las almohadas y la abrazó con fuerza. El mayor ante este gesto, reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no se había ido de esa habitación desde que el niño había caído dormido. Algo en su cabeza le gritaba con fuerza una única palabra.

"MIRÓN"

Sudó frío al pensar que no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Un adulto acostado junto a un niño, observándolo durante 7 horas seguidas, mirando cada parte de su rostro y su cuerpo como quien mira una escultura.

Se incorporó rápidamente, saltando de la cama y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un estruendo impresionante.

-Sai… ¿qué estabas haciendo?-se preguntó a sí mismo caminando hacía la cocina chocando contra las paredes. Se sirvió un té helado en un vaso de cristal, le puso un popote (una pajita) y se sentó en la mesa perezosamente.

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora…hasta hace solo un día había sido el mismo Sai de siempre. Tranquilo, frío y distante, pero al ir al salir de su casa era como si hubiera dejado a ese Sai en la calle y hubiera vuelto a casa siendo una persona distinta. Todo por Gaara. Al volverlo a ver, todo su ser dio un altísimo salto de alegría y no pudo evitar querer tenerlo junto a él.

Quizás…ese niño…hacía que él…

¡¿Tuviera alguna especie de instinto paternal?!

No lo veía posible, no se veía como el padre de Gaara. Sentía una especie de sentimiento de protección hacía el niño, no quería que le pasara nada, que nadie le hiciera daño, que nadie lo hiciera llorar, que nadie lo tocara…

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba mordiendo con furia los hielos que quedaban de su té helado. Y había destrozado el popote (pajita) con las manos inconcientemente. Escupió los cubos de hielo rápidamente haciendo que chocaran contra el suelo. Se jaló los cabellos con desesperación.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Gaara?- suspiró.

- …Sai-san…-

Al escuchar esa voz el moreno agarró el vaso y lo tiró lejos sorprendido.

-Gaa…Gaara-

El pequeño estaba parado en la puerta, vestido con la camisa del mayor, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, le quedaba muy grande por lo que dejaba uno de sus hombros descubierto. Su cabello rojo estaba desordenado y se frotaba con la manita su ojo.

-Buenos días-sonrió soñoliento.

El moreno sonrió con ternura y se acercó al niño acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gaara…aun no es de día...buenas noches-

El niño abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Ah! ¡He dormido demasiado!- agitó sus bracitos frenéticamente.-Sai-san, lo siento muchísimo-se sonrojó.

-No tienes por que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo-sonrió y se agachó para quedar a la altura del menor.- estabas muy cansado y te dejé descansar-puso su mano en la mejilla del niño y la acarició- Gaara es muy lindo cuando duerme- el pequeño se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

....

….. (Gotita)

-Gaara… ¿por qué no vas a ver la televisión?...enseguida estaré contigo-dirigió al pequeño hasta la sala para luego encerrarse en la cocina.

Se quedó callado durante unos minutos.

"_Gaara es muy lindo cuando duerme"_

"_Gaara es muy lindo cuando duerme"_

"_Gaara es muy lindo cuando duerme"_

"_Gaara es muy lindo cuando duerme"_

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NUNCA, NUNCA!

Su cara se puso como un tomate. ¡¿Cómo le había podido decir eso?!Podía pensarlo, podía escribirlo claro… ¡pero no decirlo! En serio, Sai, eres imbécil, fuiste al concurso de "¿Quién es el más imbécil?" y perdiste, por imbécil. Como podía meter la pata sin parar y decir frases como esa sin darse cuenta, lo ponía de los nervios. No debía decir cosas como esas a Gaara, por muy lindo que se viera durmiendo… (Desesperación)

Salió con paso fantasma de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba el pelirrojo entretenido viendo un programa concurso en la televisión. El mayor se sentía extraño al tener a otra persona en casa, se sentía bien saber que había alguien con él haciéndole compañía, sentía una calidez difícil de explicar.

Tenía que controlar sus comentarios en frente de Gaara. Su sinceridad y forma de expresarse le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Tenía que intentar controlar. Se sentó junto a Gaara y lo observó por unos minutos, hasta que éste se dio cuenta y se cruzaron sus miradas.

Negro contra aguamarina.

-Sai-san- rompió el silencio sin dejar de mirar al otro-¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Puedes-

-¿A Sai-san le gusta dibujar? –esa pregunta sorprendió al mayor. Lo había visto dibujándolo mientras Sai lo creía dormido.

-…Si, soy pintor, me dedico a dibujar, es más una profesión que un pasatiempo- se paso la mano por su cabello.

-Ah…ya veo-sonrió-Sai-san no debería dejar de dibujar…creo que los pintores alguna vez en su vida ven a la autentica inspiración que hará que sus dibujos tomen vida propia solo al observarlos, por lo que Sai-san tendrá que encontrar aquella inspiración para poder disfrutar su trabajo como un pasatiempo-

Sai observaba al niño con esa expresión serena en su rostro mientras decía todo aquello. Inspiración…

Ahora que lo pensaba…cuando vio a Gaara tuvo el enorme deseo de dibujarlo sin importar que…. Nunca había deseado tanto dibujar a alguien…

¿Sería Gaara…su auténtica inspiración?

No podía ser…era imposible que algo así pudiera existir…la auténtica inspiración residía un alguna experiencia o suceso…no en una persona.

-Quizás algún día Sai-san la encuentre y sea feliz-le sonrió.

-También lo espero-devolvió la sonrisa al menor.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Gaara!-tomó sus hombros-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó preocupado.

-Un poquito…-se sonrojó mientras sonreía avergonzado. El moreno se fue corriendo y empezó a buscar algo comestible. Recordó el pan que había comprado y cortó un poco y se lo dio al pequeño.

El otro lo observó un momento a él y al pan, alternativamente, hasta que extendió su manita y tomó el trozo de pan y le dio un mordisco. Masticó con lentitud.

-Gracias, Sai-san-sonrió mientras lo comía-me encanta el pan, esta muy rico-

Sai se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

-Si-tragó saliva-a mí también me gusta-desvió la mirada.

Permanecieron callados durante por lo menos 20 minutos. El mayor intentaba no mirar al menor, ya que sabía que si lo miraba no iba a poder quitarle la vista de encima. Se levantó bruscamente.

-Gaara, tengo que salir un momento, adiós-salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, se puso la chaqueta y se fue, dejando al niño confundido y sorprendido.

El moreno caminaba por las calles con pereza y un poco de sueño. Tenía que comprar más comida para Gaara, solo de haber visto comer a esa pequeña persona quería verlo comer muchísimas veces.

-Soy un pervertido- caminaba más rápido para despejar sus ideas vouyeristas, tan rápido iba que chocó con una chica y la hizo caer.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba distraído-la ayudó a levantarse.

-No es nada, yo también lo estaba- la chica soltó una risa nerviosa y se volteo a ver al otro- ¿Sai?- el moreno se sorprendió que la mujer lo conociera.

-¿Te conozco?-la miró confundido.

-¡Soy yo! Tenten- se señaló a sí misma sonriendo.

¡Claro! Tenten…se había acostado con ella las navidades del 2005, lo recordaba por que lo habían hecho debajo del árbol navideño, y mientras estaba en el "asunto" se le cayó la estrella de la punta del árbol en la cabeza.

-Tenten, no te reconocí-

Estaba muy cambiada. Antes tenía unas colitas de peinado y ahora tenía el pelo suelto y largo, pero su cara permanecía igual de infantil. Linda, tiene una bonita sonrisa, pero es muy llorona e infantil, como Sakura.

-Te extrañe mucho, no te veo desde aquellas navidades-habló con voz melosa.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado, Tenten-le sonrío con falsedad-Fue un placer verte, pero tengo que irme-siguió caminando. La chica empezó a seguirlo.

-¡Te acompaño!- tomó el brazo del moreno con fuerza para evitar que se fuera, que es lo que el chico pensaba hacer.

Entró al supermercado con una chica pegada a él como un chicle. Tenten no se despegó de él, mientras éste compraba la comida para su pequeño huésped. La joven hacía mucho que no veía a Sai, aquellas navidades de 2005 habían sido…excitantes, el moreno era el hombre más atractivo y experimentado que había conocido, no había podido olvidarlo. Mientras pensaba en ello apretaba más el brazo del otro.

-¿Vas a estar así todo el rato?-preguntó seriamente mientras elegía si llevarse el queso amarillo o el manchego.

-Me gusta estar así- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno- es como sí fuéramos novios-al escuchar eso el chico se paró en sexo-Sai y yo, queriéndonos mucho bajo la luz de la luna-(ojitos de corazón)

El joven trató de zafarse de la castaña en un intento de huir de ella, pero lo tenía bien sujeto y no creía que lo dejara ir, ninguna lo hacía… No podía tardar mucho. No quería dejar al pequeño Gaara solito y… ¡¿Pero que estaba diciendo?! Le estaba haciendo mal tanto estrés…

Sin darse cuenta estaba tratando de cortarse las venas con un paquete de salchichas, lo dejó rápidamente en el estante antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

-¡Sai!-besó los labios del chico-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Lo siento, Tenten-la apartó delicadamente de él-pero debo irme-

La castaña lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-¡NO!-dijo bruscamente, segundos después se dio cuenta de que había sido muy rudo sin querer- es decir, no puedes, porque…-intentaba buscar una excusa para decirle-porque voy a estar muy ocupado…, tengo que….-pensó un momento-…pasear a la cacatúa de mi prima-(gotita)

-¡Ah! Entiendo-se entristeció

-Nos vemos luego, ¿si?-caminó rápidamente hasta la caja registradora rogando por que el pitido de la luz roja que reconoce los códigos de barra fuera más rápido.

-Hasta luego, cariño-la chica se despidió de él con la mano y con una enorme sonrisa.

Sai salió corriendo guardando todos en las bolsas y saliendo agitado del supermercado.

-¿Por qué una cacatúa?- se dijo a sí mismo con cara de "soy imbecil".

Caminó tranquilamente hasta casa, había comprado muchas cosas: queso, más pan, jamón, carne, pollo, más huevos, etc. Por fin la comida del refrigerador no estaría solo de adorno.

¡No sabía por qué lo hacía tan feliz la idea!

Entró a la casa y se apoyó en la pared de la entrada, estaba cansado y nervioso.

-¡Sai-san!-el niño llegó corriendo hacia él y se estampó contra su cuerpo- Ya llegaste-le sonrió.

El moreno sonrió con ternura. Nunca lo había hecho tan feliz que alguien lo estuviera esperando en casa.

Acarició la cabecita del pequeño, a lo que el otro cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia del mayor. No podía ser tan malo tener un pequeño huésped.

-Fui a comprar cosas para comer-caminaba hasta la cocina y Gaara se ofreció a ayudarlo a guardar las cosas. Estuvieron guardando la comida hasta que Sai se acordó de una cosa, metió la mano en una de las bolsas.

-Gaa-chan-el niño se sorprendió al oír que el mayor lo llamaba-traje esto para ti-sacó una enorme galleta con un lado de chocolate blanco y el otro lado de chocolate negro.

-¡Ah! Gracias, Sai-san-agarró la galleta emocionado-no debió haberse molestado-sonrío sonrojado.

-Gaa-chan se ha portado muy bien y ha estado haciéndome compañía-sonrió al ver los ojitos iluminados del niño-así que quise comprarte algo-se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada del pequeño.

El niño se abrazó al mayor.

-Muchas gracias-susurró muy bajito.

Se apartó un poco, abrió el envoltorio de la galleta y tomó un trozo de ésta.

-Sai-san ¿Se puede acercar?- Sai se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua y se acercó curiosamente, se inclinó para quedar a la altura del menor. El niño le metió el trozo de galleta en la boca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Sai-san-sonrió con un rubor en el rostro.

El niño se fue corriendo a la sala todo ruborizado, dejando al mayor plantado con la mirada perdida.

Sai soltó el vaso de cristal haciendo que se rompiera contra el suelo, se sonrojó al extremo al punto de parecer un semáforo en rojo. Casi se atraganta con el trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca.

Un inocente besito de un ángel.

Posó su mano en la mejilla donde aún sentía el beso del menor y se sonrojó aún más.

No sabía porque…se sentía tan feliz…


	5. Chapter 5

-Sai-san...nunca antes he hecho esto...-el pequeño desvió la mirada de la del mayor.

-Solo metelo en tu boca...no pasará nada...lo prometo-tomó el mentón del niño.

-Tengo miedo...-susurró

-No pasará nada, pequeño-se la metió en la boca-...Tragatelo todo-

-Ah...-suspiró el pelirrojo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si...-el niño sonrió al mayor-...Sai-san cocina muy buena sopa-

-Te lo dije, Gaa-chan -le devolvió la sonrisa el mayor.

Tras horas y horas de no saber que hacer de comer, Sai dio con la solución. A los niños pequeños les solía gustar la sopa (por lo menos eso había visto en la televisión) así que le haría una sopa al pequeño Gaara. El pequeño no tenía mucha confianza en que el mayor supiera cocinar por lo que lo supervisó en todo el proceso, poniendo nervioso al mayor ante su profunda e inocente mirada aguamarina.

El moreno se sintió un poco herido ante la poca confianza que le tenía el pelirrojo (Sai llorando como nena). Le costó hacer que se la comiera(casi le metió la cuchara a la fuerza a la boca)...ni que la sopa fuera a adquirir vida propia o lo fuera a envenenar.

-No sabía que Sai-san supiera cocinar- dijo inocentemente sin saber que sus palabras eran como dagas en los bajos del mayor.

-¿Tengo cara de inepto de la cocina?-

-Si- se rió en su cara el pequeño.

-No seas malo, Gaa-chan- le acarició la cabeza mientras se reía junto con él.

No se podía enojar con ese pequeño ángel pelirrojo. Era un niño muy especial. Tan adorable y encantador.

Tomó un plato de la alacena y una cuchara, y le sirvió un poco de sopa. A lo que el menor se sentó en la mesa.

-Te la comes toda, eh?-Puso el plato enfrente del niño- Si no comes bien te quedarás enano para siempre-desordenó el cabello burlónamente.

-Malo- hizo unos adorables pucheros-...No soy enano...-se puso a comer-...soy de crecimiento lento...-

-Claro, claro-

Sai observó al niño mientras comía. No se estaba quieto. Movía las piernas de un lado a otro incluso sentado, y tarareaba mientras comía.

Observaba como introducía la cuchara en su pequeña boca de labios rosas. Era extremadamente tentador ver como la sopa desaparecía entre esos carnosos labios que se relamía al salir la cuchara. En una ocasión, un poco de sopa resbaló de una de sus comisuras y calló lentamente por su cuello, desapareciendo por debajo de su ropa, dispuesta a recorrer su cuerpo...

…

Que envidia...

-Sai-san...-

La voz del menor lo despertó de su ensoñación.

-Emmm...¿Qué ocurre, angelito?-sonrió nervioso.

-Está muy rica la sopa que Sai-san hizo-sonrió y puso su manita encima de la de Sai, que yacía encima de la mesa-Perdón por decirte que no sabías cocinar-

-No ocurre nada, pequeño-tomó la pequeña mano del menor y la acarició con sus dedos.

No podía enojarse con ese pequeño niño. Lo único en que podía pensar el moreno es que tenía una extraña debilidad por el pequeño Gaara.

En medio de su ensoñación, recordó algo importante...

Algo que lo llenaba de pavor...

Limpiar la cocina de todo el desastre que había dejado cocinando.

(gotita)

-Sai-san ¿Porqué está llorando?- exclamó el niño preocupado al ver como de los profundos ojos negros del mayor caían lagrimones de telenovela con solo pensar en limpiar aquel caos.

-Nada, nada...-snif-...es solo que hay cosas en esta vida que no se pueden evitar...(lagrimones)-lloriqueó enfrente ante la preocupada mirada del menor- Tengo que limpiar la cocina-

-¡Ah! ¡Yo lo ayudo!- exclamó sonriendo- Así que no llore, Sai-san- rodeó el cuello del mayor con un tierno abracito.

El moreno se sonrojó ante ese inocente acto por parte del niño, sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Por dios, Sai-san...-exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Lo se...-respondió el moreno.

-Es demasiado...-

-Es enorme, eh?-

-Si...-

-¿Crees que podrás con todo esto?-

-Por muy grande que sea...si no me encargo de esto...no disminuirá su tamaño...-

-De acuerdo...-

-¿Puedo?...-preguntó tímidamente el pequeño.

-Adelante...-

En efecto...

Esa pila de trastes sucios era enorme.

El pequeño se había ofrecido a lavarlos sin saber la cantidad de platos que serían, pero no se echó para atrás.

-Gaa-chan...¿Estás seguro de que puedes?-preguntó tímidamente. Le daba cosa dejarle una tarea tan pesada a un pequeño niño.

-No pasa nada-sonrió mientras se arremangaba y agarraba un banquito para llegar a la altura del lavadero.

-Pero...-

-¡Tranquilícese, Sai-san!-le pegó un susto al mayor que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos- Todo está bien-le sonrió entornando los ojitos aguamarina- Quiero ayudar a Sai-san-

El mayor se sonrojó ante esto, asintió y tomó un trapo para empezar a limpiar alrededor de la estufa.

Mientras realizaba ésta acción, miraba de reojo al pequeño pelirrojo, que estaba concentrado en lavar lo mejor posible cada plato, llenando todo de jabón y espuma haciendo que a penas se vieran sus manitas.

Era un encanto.

Veía que era una persona muy responsable para su edad y eso era muy adorable.

Ir conociendo cada día más a esa pequeña persona lo llenaba de felicidad.

Se moría de ganás por saber más de él.

Quería ver más facetas de él.

Lo quería ver enojado, risueño, triste, emberrinchado, dormido, acalorado...

...excitado...

(sonido de disco rayado)

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Al moreno le dio un ataque de tos exagerado.

-Sai-san ¿Está bien?- dejó de lavar asustado para ver que le ocurría al mayor.

-Nada, nada, no me hagas caso- risa maniaca y nervioso a la vez.

-¿Seguro?- sus aguamarinas lo miraron preocupadas, haciendo que el otro casi se desmayara de la ternura.

-¡SISISISISISISISI! MUY SEGURO!-dio media vuelta y siguió limpiando casi rompiendo la superficie de la estufa.

Era la primera vez que Sai no podía esconder sus sentimientos con una sonrisa falsa.

Era su mejor arma.

A cualquier situación en la que tuviera algo que ocultar, solo bastaba una falsa sonrisa y sus problemas desaparecían.

Pero esta ocasión era distinta.

La inocente mirada aguamarina era como si lo atravesara.

No podía mantener la corduras.

Eso era desesperante.

Y a la vez tan fascinante y extraño en él.

Que una criatura tan adorable despertara esas sensaciones en él.

Que derritiera esa enorme y gruesa capa de hielo con la que se había cubierto todos estos años.

Le parecía imposible.

Lo observaba con fascinación como si quisiera capturar cada rasgo y diminuto movimiento en el pelirrojo. Nunca nadie había despertado tales sentimientos en su interior.

Era como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Como si quisiera estar siempre a su lado para que nunca le pasara algo malo.


End file.
